headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Senate
Category:ArticlesCategory:Organizations | image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Imperial Senate New Republic Senate | continuity = Star Wars | type = | status = | leaders = Finis Valorum Palpatine Mon Mothma Leia Organa | members = | allies = Galactic Republic; First Galactic Empire | enemies = Confederacy of Independent Systems | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope }} The Galactic Senate is a fictional government organization featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Depending upon the era in which it is presented, it is also referred to as the Imperial Senate. It was first represented in the original 1977 feature film Star Wars, later released under its full title, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The body itself was not seen in full complement, but was represented through the character of Leia Organa. In the original three films in the franchise, as well as the stand-alone film, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, the organization is known as the Imperial Senate. In the prequel trilogy, it is known as the Galactic Senate. Overview The Galactic Senate was the primary governing body of the Galactic Republic up until the close of the Clone Wars. It was governed by a high ranking member known as the Chancellor, and included representatives from all related planets within the Core Worlds, the Mid Rim, and some of the Outer Rim Territories, though not all planets in this region were represented and/or acknowledged by the Galactic Senate. In 22 BBY, a Dark Lord of the Sith manipulated events to create civil unrest in the Republic. This gave rise to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. As the Confederacy grew in power and influence, they seduced many planets away from the Republic, and as such, the Senate became increasingly unstable and unreliable. Differences in ideology led to a galaxy-wide armed conflict that came to be known as the Clone Wars. Sitting chancellor, Palpatine, enacted emergency measures, which gave him direct military control over the Republic. The promise was that Palpatine would surrender these executive powers once the war ended. When the Clone Wars concluded, Palpatine instead reformatted the Republic into the First Galactic Empire. As such, the Galactic Senate now became known as the Imperial Senate. The Imperial Senate continued to exist for nearly two decades. However, corruption and betrayal continued to weave its web throughout the representatives. Even in the earliest days of the Empire, members of the Senate began fomenting plans of rebellion. These leaders formed what became known as the Alliance to Restore the Republic, or as the Empire called them, the Rebel Alliance. One of the main architects of the Alliance was the senator from Alderaan, Bail Organa. In the opening months of the Galactic Civil War, Emperor Palpatine decided to dissolve the senate, giving regional governors direct control over their territories. With this gesture, the Emperor's power appeared to be absolute. Organization The Galactic Senate was led by a democratically elected Supreme Chancellor that held the ability to call for special sessions of congress, but could just as easily be removed as voted into office through a Vote of No Confidence from the various senators that served under them. Supporting the High Chancellor was the Vice Chair, who would help set the agenda for the senate and call for votes on varying pieces of legislation. Senators would represent varying worlds or sectors across the galaxy, while Junior Representatives could voice the opinions of a minority population or political party of an already represented planet. Despite this position, the Representative could not actively vote on or introduce new legislation, but could perform these duties if the instated senator was on a leave of absence or otherwise unavailable. Members of varying corporations, guilds, federations, and businesses received representation in the Senate, with members of the Trade Federation and others exploiting this position for monetary gain, and causing dissatisfied systems to view the Senate as corrupt. The Galactic Senate Chamber located in the Senate Building would serve as the meeting hall for the Galactic Senate, and would be lined with one thousand and twenty-four repulsorpods which could detach from their positions along the wall and float into the center of the chamber. Despite being the stage for which galactic debate would ensue, most work was done behind the scenes in formal and informal subcommittees in the Senate Office Building, which contained the offices of varying senators and the Chancellor's office at the top. Under the Supreme Chancellor existed the Office of the Chancellor which would consist of his immediate staff. The Senate was divided into numerous committees and subcommittees, each to handle various issues of Galactic government and lawmaking. New Republic Senate The New Republic Senate, also known as the New Republic Assembly or Galactic Assembly, was the legislative and executive branch of the New Republic. It was located on Coruscant. The government of the New Republic was organized around this unicameral legislative body. The New Republic Senate was the successor of the Provisional Council and the Imperial Senate. Shortly after the capture of Coruscant and the relocation of the New Republic government seven years after the Battle of Yavin, the New Republic Senate was established during Restoration Day. The speech of Princess Leia Organa, New Republic Minister of State, reflected the beliefs and principles of the First Senate: “Today we become a galactic family — a family of the great and the small, the young and the old, with honor to all and favor to none." Mon Mothma became the first Chief of State of the New Republic, and under the new Charter, also the President of the Senate and the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces. During her administration, the New Republic government remained very similar to that of the provisional government, with the New Republic Senate Assembly assuming the duties of the Provisional Council and with the Inner Council at its head. The Senate was able to provide the protection and guidance necessary to end the threat posed by the Empire following the return of Grand Admiral Thrawn nine years after the Battle of Yavin. However, it was not able to defend against a major Imperial counteroffensive lead by a resurrected Emperor Palpatine that saw the recapture of Coruscant a year after Thrawn's death, and thus the New Republic found itself again on the run. Members Notes & Trivia * All versions of the Galactic Senate were headquartered on Coruscant. The senate convened at the Great Rotunda building, or the Grand Convocation Chamber, which was located in the aptly named Senate District in Galactic City. See also External Links * References